


Subtlety

by Liritar



Series: All the Finesse of a Jagermonster Sandwich [2]
Category: Girl Genius
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liritar/pseuds/Liritar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxim stops by to see his girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety

Maxim strolled into the sandwich shop, grinning hugely as he saw Zeuxippe. The expression faded somewhat as he noticed her shaking her head vigorously, eyes wide. Oh, right. They had to be subtle in front of the old man. He grinned again and veered on his path, heading for the counter. “Hello,” he said brightly to Ol’ Man Death. “Hy vas around, yah, thought Hy make sure hyu vas hokay.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” The man looked at him shrewdly, and Maxim had a moment of panic before smirking.

“Vell, Hy _deed_ beat op on hyu preddy bad, yez?” He buffed his claws on the front of his jacket.

The Ol’ Man snorted. “Not hardly. Now, are you going to buy a sandwich, or just scare my customers away?” His tone was gruff, but he was smiling slightly.

Maxim waved a hand. “Hy’m going, Hy’m going.” He shot another look at Zeuxippe, who jerked her head at the door, mouthing ‘tonight’. There was a bounce in his step as he moved down the street. He’d get to see his girl. _And_ he’d out subtled the Ol’ Man again. He was getting the hang of this using his head thing.

He sneaked to the barn they’d used last time and settled down to wait. He had no doubt his clever girl would get away as quickly as she could.

 

He could smell her long before she reached the door. He’d never forget her scent, flowers and honey with a lingering hint of salami and onions from the shop. He perked up, eyes locked on the door, tense and waiting. He was almost trembling in anticipation.

She swept into the barn, eyes probing the dark shadows weakly. “Maxim?”

He got to his feet, moving forward until his eyes and fangs glinted in the moonlight coming from the high windows. Honestly, sometimes he wondered how he’d managed before he took the Jägerdaught. “Here, sveethot.” He moved to her side and wrapped his arms around her, breathing in deeply. Oh, yes. He’d missed this.

Zeuxippe leaned against him, sighing softly. “I’m sorry I took so long. The shop got really busy, and I couldn’t leave without Grandpa getting suspicious.”

The Jäger chuckled. “Iz hokay, dollink. Chust glad to see you.” He kissed her tenderly, careful as he could be with his fangs. He didn’t want to hurt her, after all. Humans could be so very delicate…

Then her hand was at the back of his head, crushing his lips to hers. Oh. Right. _She_ wasn’t delicate. That was one of the things he liked about her. He growled softly as their frenzied motions sent his hat tumbling down his back. She went right for it, didn’t she? Oh, he could get used to this. Zeuxippe ripped open his shirt, pushing it and his jacket off his shoulders. He’d already laid his cloak down, ready for them to rest on. Her fingers slid over his chest, exploring every inch hungrily.

Maxim couldn’t help thinking she’d make a good Jäger.

It wasn’t long before their clothes were scattered across the barn, and they were laying on his cloak, kissing, biting, and caressing each other’s bodies. His flesh was burning everywhere she touched him. Her teeth weren’t very sharp, but she knew how to _use_ them. She was biting her way across his shoulder, pausing for a word between each one. “Maxim, oh, I missed you so.”

He groaned. “Missed hyu, too, dollink.” He never wanted her to stop that. It was… delicious. When she did, though, he barely noticed, because she was pushing him on his back and straddling his slender waist. He stared up at her, her soft, pale skin gleaming in the moonlight. She was the prettiest girl he’d ever seen, maybe. And she _liked_ him. He reached up, claws scraping along the curves of her breasts, careful not to break the skin.

Zeuxippe groaned, tossing her head back. Her hips slammed down, taking him inside her. He growled savagely, bucking his hips upwards. Oh, yes. He liked a girl who knew what she wanted and took it. Especially if what she wanted was him…

“Maxim, yes!” Zeuxippe gasped breathlessly, moving quickly above him. It was easy to see—and _smell_ —that she was as desperate as he was. And oh, how her scent drove him mad. It seeped into the wild side of his mind, whipping him into a frenzy. He bared his fangs in an animalistic snarl, digging his claws into her hips. She cried out, slamming down harder, shuddering as pleasure overcame her.

“Yah!” He shouted out his bliss, eyes fluttering shut, as everything burst from him almost violently. He sank down on his cloak, breathing heavily, a grin stretching across his face. “Ho, yez, sveethot,” he murmured, sliding his claws over her cheek.

“Mmm.” She smiled in contentment, letting herself drop onto his chest.

“Well, that was quite a show,” drawled a voice from the doorway.

Zeuxippe shrieked, desperately trying to cover herself. “Grandpa!”

Maxim wasn’t concerned with his lack of clothing. He propped himself up on an elbow and gazed at the old man, having no trouble seeing him in the dim light from the moon. He bared his fangs threateningly. No one upset his girl.

She’d managed to get herself behind him, crouched so his body covered hers. “You were _watching_ us?”

The Ol’ Man waved a hand. “Just long enough to tell who was being ravished here.” He chuckled softly. “You really are just like your grandmother.” He turned to Maxim, face suddenly grim. “Hurt her, and I’ll kill you so hard your Heterodyne can’t bring you back, got it?”

Maxim squeaked slightly. He knew the man could do it. “Yez sir!”

Zeuxippe growled. “Grandpa!”

“What? It’s a friendly warning!”

She sighed. “Whatever. How did you know?”

Ol’ Man Death snorted. “An actor, Maxim’s not. And you aren’t winning any good reviews either, girl. Stick to making sandwiches.” He turned and walked back towards the door. “I’d suggest being home before dawn. You know how your mother gets.”

“So, ve gots more time, den?” Maxim smirked slightly.

“Oh, you!” Zeuxippe smacked his shoulder, grinning.

“Don’t try me, Maxim.” The Ol’ Man grinned suddenly. “You kids have fun.” He walked out into the night.

“Vell, hyu heard him, sveethot.” He pulled her close for another kiss, quite willing to do this all night long.


End file.
